Phat Beet
Phat Beet is the first plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks zombies by sending out shockwaves in a 3x3 area, each shockwave dealing 0.75 normal damage shots. From anywhere between its fourth and sixth attack, Phat Beet will deal a critical hit which is worth 2.25 normal damage shots. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Phat Beet thumps out damage every few seconds. Phat Beet has been known to drop sick rhymes, dope grooves, and highly satisfactory jams, often within seconds of each other. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Phat Beet stretches vertically and slams the ground with its body, dealing 30 normal damage shots to every zombie surrounding it in a 3x3 area, and 10 normal damage shots to zombies within a 5x5 area, but not in the 3x3 area. Strategies Phat Beet shares its strengths and weaknesses with Gloom-shroom—namely, an extremely high damage potential hampered by a lack of range. However, the lack of Pumpkins in the second game makes planning a defense with Phat Beet a much harder task. It is very effective in the rightmost columns to keep the far end of the lawn tame. Phat Beet can be fairly powerful with the help of Sweet Potato or Garlic. Phat Beets can be planted in the second and fourth lanes, with a Sweet Potato on the remaining ones. That way, the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes, and they will have to walk alongside Phat Beets dealing damage, which remain safe from being killed. Of course, Sweet Potatoes and Garlic will require replacement eventually. For more damage, Spikeweed or Spikerock can be planted near the Sweet Potatoes. Phat Beet is useful against the Imps thrown by Gargantuars, especially in Endless Zones in higher levels. It works well in numbers and against them, giving it utility. Sadly, Phat Beet is very vulnerable to the Gargantuars themselves, and players should be cautious when taking on the Gargantuar themselves. In Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, Phat Beet can be useful for clearing out tombstones, if planted in the middle of a big group of them. In Wild West, Phat Beet is useful to put on minecarts. Combined with Sweet Potato, Phat Beet can cause great damage to the zombies, including Zombie Chickens, or be placed at the back of the lawn to combat Prospector Zombies. In Big Wave Beach, Phat Beet is useful against Octo Zombies, since a group of them can quickly kill his thrown octopus and free the trapped plant. In addition, Phat Beet is a good plant against low tides, especially if Magnet-shroom is used against Pompadour and Bikini Buckethead. Phat Beet's attacks can damage Snorkel Zombie, even when submerged. In Frostbite Caves, ice floes should be used to one's advantage to create an effective strategy with Phat Beet, as long as there are no Weasel Hoarders or Dodo Rider Zombies. It cannot fully take down an Ice Weasel in one hit (unless it is a critical hit). Both in normal levels and Endless Zone, Phat Beets work well with Winter Melon or Sap-fling because they can slow down the zombies as Phat Beet attacks. To increase the damage, Spikerock can be used. Phat Beet's Plant Food effect should be used only in large waves near it or you will waste a Plant Food. Phat Beet also has an immunity to Boombox Zombie's ability and should therefore be planted closer to the right side of the lawn for quick dispatchment. Trivia * In the official Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page, PopCap refers to it as "Phat Beat" in some of their posts. * Its eyes are darker in-game than it is on its seed packet, the "Beet It" achievement icon, and its Endless Zone card. It is unknown why this is the case. * It is the only non-ground and non-instant-use plant that cannot be affected by the ballad jam. * It, Dandelion in Plants vs. Zombies Online, and Gloom-shroom are the only non-instant-use attacking plants with a 3x3 range around themselves. * Its Plant Food ability used to affect the whole board (20 normal damage shots to zombies outside 3x3 radius, 35 normal damage shots to zombies within 3x3 radius) until it got nerfed. * In the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, it was referred to as 'Phat Beets'. This was probably an error or that the trailer was referring to more than one Phat Beet. * When the level is over and there is a lawn obstacle (e.g. a tombstone) in its range, it will keep attacking it until it is destroyed. * In the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, it is seen using its Zen Garden watering animation while sleeping. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants